


The Package in Mailbox/邮箱里的包裹

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James, Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Oneshot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Morse and Dalgliesh crossover. 超短篇摩斯x戴立许同人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package in Mailbox/邮箱里的包裹

**Author's Note:**

> DC Morse and Oxford history student Dalgliesh were friends.  
> 背景是摩斯在《Endeavour》时期和在牛津读大学（？）的戴立许认识。

宿醉未醒的摩斯摇摇晃晃开门取邮件，发现邮箱里躺着一个牛皮纸的包裹。摸起来是本书，还是精装本。收件人一栏写着自己的地址，字迹优雅有力。寄件人只写了“A.D.”，寄件邮戳是伦敦的Broad Street邮局。

“这小子……”摩斯一边走回屋，一边挠着头回想昨晚把剪刀放在了哪里，嘴角扬起一丝微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 各种梗的解释：  
> 老年摩斯嗜酒，戴立许是业余诗人出版过好几本诗集，戴立许给旧识写明信片为了保密起见名字用缩写，戴立许被同事夸过写字好看，Broad Street邮局在苏格兰场办公楼马路对面。  
> 综上，包裹里是戴立许的新书，按照常例是出版社统一寄送样书，但是这本是戴立许亲手寄的，会写什么就……请自行脑补！


End file.
